


I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Series: Rewards [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Jealous Harry, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loath as Merlin might be to admit it, he does enjoy watching it when Eggsy ruffles Harry like this. He had told himself he didn't have time to get sucked in to watching all of the footage of Eggsy's antics, not wanting to feed into the boy's ego and exhibitionism. If asked, he would of course cite Eggsy’s behavior as unprofessional and reckless. But truth be told, there is something ineffable about Eggsy that makes him demand your attention, and Merlin allows himself a flicker of a smile as he watches the show unfold. </p><p>Remix of "A Reward Owed," this time from Merlin's perspective...and with his participation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



> I wrote this as another challenge for myself, a remix of sorts. All the dialogue from "A Reward Owed" is here, and is the same, but I tried to write a completely new perspective on the story with Merlin as the center. I've never done anything like this before and I've never really written Merlin before, so this was a very new adventure. Please let me know what you think in the comments - I love hearing feedback from this fandom :)
> 
> This story is entirely about voyeurism, and even though Kingsman standard protocol dictates that they're under surveillance at all times (and all Kingsman know this), if you have problems with this sort of grey area of consent to being watched in sexual situations, this may not be the story for you. 
> 
> This is a gift for chemicaldefect, because she is my favorite and I express my love through porn.

"You know, you don't actually have to sit _in_ his lap for him to hear you, Eggsy," Merlin hears Harry say and rolls his eyes. He knew it, he _knew_ sending them both was going to end up like this, but he's short-handed and already buried under mission reports and weapons requisition forms and just, for once, he'd like to finish an entire cup of tea without having to listen to squabbling agents in his ear but.

Today is not that day. 

He turns to look at his left monitor and sees Eggsy cozied up close to the target, an ambassador who is expressing a great deal of interest in the way Eggsy is batting his eyes and sucking on his lower lip.

"This is utterly ridiculous. I never said you were _bad_ at this, I merely suggested you might think about a more subtle seduction technique." Harry has been peevish about Eggsy's honeypots since they've become an item, but seeing Eggsy work up close and in person has drawn Harry's voice especially tight, and Merlin can't help but smirk. Harry had offered to run point on this one, and since it was such a simple, in-and-out job, Merlin had agreed so he could free up some of his time for the dozen other projects fighting for his attention. He's only getting around to reviewing the footage now, a couple hours after Harry reported an all clear. Standard protocol, just to make sure nothing was missed. It's late, and he's tired, but since Harry's report described this one as textbook, he's alright with giving it only half his attention as he wraps up his filing for the week. Now he can tell by the way Harry's glasses feed focuses intently on the ambassador's hand high up on Eggsy's thigh that Harry might have regretted his decision to play handler on this one.

"Mm, no I don't think so," Eggsy purrs into the ambassador's ear, and his voice is pure honey. It's no wonder Merlin can see the flush rising in the ambassador's cheeks through Eggsy's glasses feed on his right monitor, and the man's pupils are blown wide as he leans impossibly closer to the agent. The boy is pulling out all his best moves on this one, Merlin has to give him credit. He continues archiving past mission files on his tablet while the dual footage in front of him plays out. 

Eggsy glances at Harry across the bar and Merlin notes how white Harry's knuckles are while they grip his scotch. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah?" Eggsy nods, his focus entirely on the mark. Cheeky little shit. Loath as Merlin might be to admit it, he does enjoy watching it when Eggsy ruffles Harry like this. He had told himself he didn't have time to get sucked in to watching all of the footage of Eggsy's antics, not wanting to feed into the boy's ego and exhibitionism. If asked, he would of course cite Eggsy’s behavior as unprofessional and reckless. But truth be told, there is something ineffable about Eggsy that makes him demand your attention, and Merlin allows himself a flicker of a smile as he watches the show unfold. 

"Yes, and I've already told you, we can discuss this when we get home. It's not my fault that Merlin called when he did--" 

“Ah, interrupted something, did I?” Merlin mumbles to himself as he double checks on Gawain’s progress in Bolivia. He'd thought there was something behind the edge of exasperation when Harry had answered his call to come in. An argument? No, that would hang off Eggsy like his ridiculous chav jackets. Not enough for this sleaze of a target to tell, not from the way he's puffing his chest and going on and on about his holdings in Dubai. But Merlin has watched Eggsy carry more weight than any young man should have to; he knows what it looks like when the boy is stinging with fear or anger or hurt. This is a different sort of tension, a flush on his cheeks and a sharp edge to his smile. The look makes Merlin scowl for a moment and he's not sure why. He blinks, watching Harry watch Eggsy lean into the ambassador again, and shakes it off.

"God, that sounds _fascinating_ ," Eggsy half-whispers as Merlin goes back to tapping away at his tablet. He's really laying it on thick. Harry practically growls when he spits, "We only need his ID badge, Eggsy, not his life story." The tone makes the back of Merlin's neck prickle for a moment, a long-distant memory surfacing of quick and brutal kisses and rough hands pinning his hips against the wall. 

The memory catches Merlin off-guard. He and Harry haven't relieved the pressure in that way for a few years at least. And now that Harry and Eggsy were involved, well. 

Merlin removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose briefly. When he blinks and brings himself back into focus, he sees Eggsy through Harry's eyes, young, fit, and devastating in his blue suit. The ambassador leans in to whisper in Eggsy's ear, and the cocky bastard actually _winks_ at Harry over the mark's shoulder, all dark eyes and lush, open mouth.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Harry mutters, and Merlin can’t help but smirk. Harry is absolutely delicious when he’s this jealous. He can see the way Harry grips his glass of scotch tighter, the quick pull of his lips as he huffs, "You know you do actually have a job to do here.” The mark’s hand is still steadily working its way up Eggsy’s thigh, and Merlin can practically feel the cloying breath of the ambassador on Eggsy’s neck. It’s a train wreck Merlin can’t look away from; the idea of Eggsy actually letting this leering gentleman touch him is both revolting and strangely enticing, Merlin has to admit. Eggsy’s honeypot missions have been women up to this point, and it _would_ be interesting to see how the young man looks with a cock down his throat or his arse stuffed full. And just imagine, Harry having to watch, itching to get his hands on the boy, to leave his mark, to show that Eggsy was _claimed_. The thought of what Harry would do to Eggsy when they got home, the jealousy burning through his gut as he fucked the boy raw is suddenly thrumming through Merlin, and he feels overheated and ridiculous, a dirty old man getting off to the idea of his oldest friend shagging a boy half his age. Clearing his throat loudly, though there is no one around to hear, Merlin shifts in his chair and goes back to working on reports, letting the footage become background noise. He can review it later if necessary. Right now, it’s clearly a distraction, and there’s too much work to be done for dis-- 

"I thought I could wait until the hotel," the ambassador growls against Eggsy's ear, and the sound comes through the speakers loud and aggressive. "But you're just too gorgeous. I think I want to see what that pretty mouth can do."

"This mouth?" Eggsy replies, sounding like pure sin and letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips, and Merlin drops his tablet.

"Fuck,” Merlin swears as the ambassador echoes the sentiment and then adds, "Meet me in the bathroom?"

Eggsy smirks, "I thought you'd never ask. Lemme just finish this drink while you go--don't wanna turn heads, yeah?" 

He leans in and Merlin can see the flush already creeping up the target's neck as Eggsy whispers, "If you can be discreet, I'll even let you fuck me."

Eggsy is looking at Harry as he says it and Merlin can see the moment his words hit, the way the muscles in Harry's jaw tighten and he swallows thickly. The target makes a choked, desperate noise and hurries off to the bathroom as Eggsy turns back to his drink and to settle up his tab. The feed on Merlin's left suddenly moves dizzyingly as Harry weaves his way through the crowd quickly, following the mark, and Merlin pulls up Harry's mission report quickly on his tablet to ensure that yes, the mark was still alive, thank christ.

One step behind the man, the feed suddenly pitches forward as Harry collides gracelessly into the ambassador. "Oh god, 'm'sorry," Merlin hears him slur just as the mark huffs an angry "hey--" and then the amnesia dart is in the ambassador's neck and he's slumping bonelessly into Harry's arms, his face red and slack. 

Eggsy's up now, headed toward the bathroom, and as he pushes the door open, there's an odd doubling of Harry pivoting the mark into the open toilet stall to rest there until the dart wears off.

"Of fuckin' COURSE--" Eggsy starts, and then Harry's face is looming close, shoving him hard against the door as he locks it. Harry looks like a man possessed, his eyes dark and wild and _hungry_. 

"You didn't hafta kill him just cause he wanted to fuck me!" Eggsy hisses and Harry rolls his eyes. "I didn't kill him, Eggsy, for god's sake. Just hurrying the mission along."

"'S that whatcha call it? Or were you maybe a little bit jealous?" Eggsy leers, and Merlin's stomach grows oddly tight. The words rest heavy on his skin, words directed at Harry but just as easily thrown at Merlin, his gaze locked on Eggsy's as the young agent lets his eyes go hooded and his mouth go sumptuous and soft.

"Don' like seeing someone else touch your things, that it?" Eggsy's face is close to Harry's, taunting, and the picture dips just enough for Merlin to imagine what Eggsy's doing with his hips. He swallows thickly and tries not to think about what it would be like to be in Harry's place, to crowd Eggsy against the door and grind against him until that smug fucking look in his eyes was replaced by breathless desperation.

"This is neither the time nor place--" Harry's got Eggsy's wrists wrapped in a tight grip, pressing him back into the door with a force that looks almost bruising. There's a low throb in Merlin's cock as he remembers that same grip, tight and hot on the back of his neck as Harry pinned him against the wall and took what Merlin was so eager to give.

Eggsy's still talking, wheedling, practically daring Harry to fuck him just so he'll _shut up_. "Arrgh, come ON Harry, I know you was watchin' and it gets to ya, doesn't it? Seein' me sluttin' it up for some other bloke, thinkin' bout me on my knees beggin for it from someone else?" 

Merlin knows this is a terrible idea. Unprofessional at best, dangerous at worst. And it could just be talk, but he has an idea of where this is heading--he's seen Harry in close quarters enough times to recognize his _fuck or fight_ look and at the moment he's not sure which he'd rather see. The way his cock is slowly filling seems to answer that question for him.

"Stop it, Eggsy, I told you we could discuss--"

"What, discuss the way you was three fingers deep and about to fuck me into next week when Merlin called?" Merlin sucks in a harsh breath at that, the picture of Eggsy spread out across Harry's bed, open and begging, filling his mind. 

"You can't jus' leave me like that, bruv, an' expect me not to do somethin bout it. And then to send me to talk to another silver fox who's willin to finish the job--" Eggsy grins wider and attempts to shrug and that's when the feeds become a blur, tangled images of closed eyes and the obscene sounds of Harry kissing the boy fiercely filling the room.

He should turn off the feeds. Harry's report listed no unusual activity--and clearly that's a fuckin' lie--but Merlin trusts that he wouldn't omit anything that would be relevant to Kingsman. Harry forgot to turn his glasses off, heat of the moment and all that. All Kingsmen know that their feeds are reviewed after every mission; it’s drilled into their heads from day one that their privacy is no longer their own, that they will _always_ be monitored, so Eggsy must know that he's watching this, that Harry is putting them both on display like this. But still, this is—this is a violation, this is perverse, this is--

This is Eggsy _whimpering_ into Harry’s mouth until the older agent leans in to whisper against Eggsy's ear, "You think I didn't know exactly what you were doing? That little performance was all for me," and at that the glasses feed shifts to reveal Harry and Eggsy's reflection in the mirror over the bathroom sink. Harry stares purposefully at the mirror and Merlin can feel his gaze like a physical thing, traveling through time and space to bore through Merlin at this moment with his face flushed and his hand palming his cock through his trousers. 

Oh, Harry. 

Merlin should have known that Harry was in control of this plan from the beginning, much as the squirming, panting young man in his arms might disagree. Harry's honeypot missions had been rather by-the-book in the past, but he did have a habit of leaving his glasses angled just enough for Merlin to see glimpses of his encounters. Fucking heiresses against windows in high-rises, sucking generals off in hotel bathrooms with floor-length mirrors. Harry _enjoys_ being watched, and now with a gorgeous creature like Eggsy as his partner, he’s deduced Merlin might be keen on playing the voyeur. His gut churns at the idea that Harry did this, planned this, for all three of them to enjoy together. Dragging a thumbnail along the underside of his clothed erection, Merlin leans back in his chair, allowing the show Harry's putting on to play out in front of him.

Harry continues, low and dangerous, his eyes still locked on the mirror. "Even though you were supposed to be focused on the mission. But you felt the need to stoop to making me jealous instead, didn't you?"

“I can do both, can't I, mate?” Eggsy huffs. “He was right fit, an’ I got a thing for older men."

Merlin huffs a half-laugh, half-groan at that as Harry manhandles Eggsy around to press his front against the solid wood of the door. The frame moves jerkily as Harry looks down, tugging Eggsy's trousers and pants out of the way to expose the smooth, perfect curve of his arse.

"If you weren't so damn _impatient_ ," Harry growls, leaning in close to the back of Eggsy's neck, letting Merlin see the beautiful blood-hot skin there before he does something with his mouth that causes the boy to whine desperately. "I was going to make it up to you."

"Fuck, Harry, stop teasin'," Eggsy breathes, and Merlin has to agree. He can't see, but he can imagine the muscles of Eggsy's arse flexing under Harry's firm grip, the press of Harry's cock making Eggsy let out the breathy, obscene little whines filtering through the speakers. The feeling of Harry pinned against him, so turned on that Merlin can feel his whole body throbbing with it.

Harry's voice curls soft like smoke through the air as he speaks low against Eggsy's ear. "But you're the one who loves to tease, darling. I _was_ going to take you back home and spend hours expressing my regrets for the rude interruption." Harry angles closer so that he can look over Eggsy's head into the mirror again, speaking to Merlin now. "I was thinking about tying you up, maybe rimming you until you cried. How many times do you think I could make you come like that before you begged me to fuck you, Eggsy?" 

The image punches a low moan from Merlin as he grips himself tightly through his slacks. His cock is aching to be touched, the bare friction of his oversnug trousers not enough, not nearly enough. The shocked intake of breath he hears from Eggsy makes Harry smile knowingly, predatory, and that's it. Merlin double checks the door's locked, the security cameras are redirected, and by the time Eggsy breathes, "Harry...fuck, I didn'--" Merlin's trousers are open and his cock is in his hand, flushed and hard.

Harry continues, "But you wanted to make a scene of yourself, didn't you?" He forces Eggsy to turn his head, and now both screens show the agents' reflections in the mirror above the sink. It's too much to take in, the pretty pink of Eggsy's cheeks and the brief glimpse of his cock, curved and leaking against his stomach, combined with Harry's fingers dipping down and spreading Eggsy open to play with his hole. Eggsy's mouth drops open, the color rising further up his cheeks as he whimpers, "Harry, please..."

Merlin shudders as he imagines those long, talented fingers and the way Eggsy's body would welcome them, the ring of muscle soft and pink and still slick from their interrupted activities earlier. He lets himself imagine how easy it would be to push inside—to let Harry watch as Eggsy prepared himself, twisting and scissoring his fingers until he could slide down on Merlin's cock easily and ride him. Harry could teach him just what Merlin liked, could give instructions to them both. The boy would be so good at it, given how enthusiastically he's pushing back against the fingers in his arse right now. 

Harry tsks, "You wanted instant gratification, you wanted to be bent over and fucked in a public bathroom like a common whore, didn't you?" Eggsy nods frantically, and Merlin strokes his stiff prick, watching as Harry works the boy open. Watching the way Eggsy's body shudders and bucks at the sensation. Harry is the picture of savagery wrapped in steel reserve that Merlin remembers from ruthless post-mission fucks in train carriages and empty barracks. All that thrumming energy like a caged tiger waiting to be released as he holds Eggsy in place and lets him go insane with the need for more. 

"Oh you fuckin bastard, Harry, come on, I can't--" Eggsy whines, but Harry stops him with a hand in his hair, the firm tug on the short blonde strands making Eggsy moan. The sound goes straight to Merlin's cock and he can feel the ooze of precome weeping from his slit as he slicks himself further, keeping his grip loose enough to tease but just quick enough to light his nerves and keep them sparking. Harry's out to tease, after all, and Merlin doesn't want this to be over too soon.

"Since you enjoy exhibitionism so much, you keep your eyes on that mirror until I tell you otherwise," Harry orders, his voice firm, and the right screen is filled with the image of Eggsy staring helplessly at the mirror while Harry lines his cock up and begins to enter him. On his left, Merlin can see the gorgeous way Eggsy's arse is slowly swallowing Harry's thick length and he has to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from losing himself to the sight as a dizzy rush of want surges through him. 

There's little time for Eggsy to adjust before Harry begins fucking him at a brutal pace. Merlin matches Harry with each stroke, unable to prevent the low rumbling growl from escaping his throat when he thumbs over the head, sliding his foreskin back with each stroke. Eggsy is struggling to hold on to the door, the wall, anything, and his fingers scrabble frantically when Harry changes the angle. He must be hitting the boy's prostate, because Eggsy chokes back a moan of "Harry--" and suddenly Harry's hand moves from his hair to his mouth. 

"You were so eager to show off what that gorgeous mouth can do earlier--show me, Eggsy," Harry demands, letting the pads of his fingers rest deliberately over Eggsy's bottom lip, red and swollen from kissing. His gaze flicks back to the mirror and Merlin can feel the heat radiating through the screen, his pulse throbbing in his cock as Eggsy scrambles to obey. A wet, pink tongue darts out to swirl over Harry's fingers before Eggsy sucks them into his mouth and hollows his cheeks beautifully.

"Fuckin' hell," Merlin curses, because it should be illegal for the young man to look this stunningly debauched, filled at both ends and still gasping for more. It’s a feeling Merlin remembers well, and Harry seems only to have perfected his technique as he wrings every drop of pleasure he can from his partners.

"Perfect, look at how beautiful you are Eggsy. You can't get enough can you? That's my gorgeous, filthy boy, so greedy." Eggsy's eyes go wide as he sees his reflection in the mirror, but he nods again, cheek pressed against the door and mouth working with lewd sucking sounds to take Harry's fingers deeper. 

Merlin is caught between watching Eggsy's mouth or Harry's cock as it continues to pump, slick and hot, into Eggsy's gorgeously presented arse. He's overtaken by the mindless, rutting _filth_ of it as the slap of flesh against flesh filters through the speakers. It's almost enough the drown out the slick, wet sound of his hand stripping his cock, quick and brutal, as he matches Harry's pace.

Eggsy quickly adjusts to Harry's rhythm, sucking and moaning around Harry's fingers in perfect time with the snap of Harry's hips. Without thinking, Merlin allows his left hand to drift up to his mouth, pressing three fingers past his lips and choking on a groan as he hollows his cheeks around them. Eggsy's eyelids are fluttering but he never breaks eye contact with the mirror, even as his chest is heaving and his neglected cock drips precome onto the floor beneath him. Harry has him in an iron grip, not allowing him to touch--merely to arch back and take his cock deeper while he continues to let Harry fingerfuck his mouth. 

Sweat is trickling down Merlin's back, his jaw is aching and his blood is on fire as he continues to stroke his cock at Harry's frenetic pace. He won't be able to last much longer, but he wants to see Eggsy come more than anything. With a lewd swirl of tongue, Eggsy pulls Harry's fingers in deeper, and the way Harry's hips stutter tell Merlin that the young man is squeezing around Harry's cock as well. The boy looks absolutely _wrecked_ , strung taut on the desire to come and Merlin can imagine the overwhelming heat of him, the shivering desperation of what it would feel like to shove his cock into Eggsy's body. 

Suddenly Harry slows, grinding in close and making Eggsy whimper as he fucks him in short, purposeful thrusts. Staring at the mirror, he leans in and purrs in Eggsy's ear, “Perhaps next time I _will_ fuck you before we leave. Fast and rough, and I'd leave you juuust on the edge, not letting you come. Then I could fill you up with a fat plug after I come inside you, as a reminder. I rather think that might be an excellent lesson, don't you?"

Merlin can see it perfectly, Eggsy spread out on Harry's bed, moaning and desperate as Harry inserts a huge plug into the boy's sloppy hole, all pink and glistening with the remains of Harry's come. He pushes his fingers deeper into his own mouth, stroking faster and faster until he's burning with the need to come, his balls are drawing up tight and he can feel the surge begin at the base of his spine. He's not sure who tips over the edge first, but when he comes over his fist with a desperate sob his eyes are locked on the screen where Eggsy is watching himself in the bathroom mirror, his neglected cock coming untouched as he clenches around Harry and whines. 

It doesn't take long before Harry stiffens and buries himself impossibly deeper inside Eggsy, coming inside him with a grunt. The view in the mirror disappears as Eggsy twists to kiss Harry sloppily before he leans their foreheads together and pants. Merlin can see their open mouths, lush and red as they both catch their breath and enjoy the afterglow. “Fuckin _Christ,_ Harry,” Eggsy breathes and Harry hums agreement with a sweet peck on the lips. It's intimate and close and suddenly Merlin is painfully aware of his deflating cock hanging out of his trousers and his come stickily drying on his hand. His stomach roils and he finds a handkerchief in his desk to hastily clean himself off. 

When he finally gets himself set back to rights, he looks up to see Harry's glasses feed at eye-level with Eggsy's scarlet hole, as Harry cleans him gently with a paper towel. He wipes up the mess from Eggsy’s inner thighs and then lets his thumb graze carefully over the abused ring of muscle, still soft and winking open. Merlin's cock twitches and another wave of shame rushes through him when Harry pushes a drop of his milk-white come back inside.

“Oi—what you think you’re doin’?” Eggsy complains and Harry says calmly, 

“Just reinforcing the lesson.”

When he stands up again, he checks the mirror, discreetly tucking himself away and looking every measure of a gentleman once more. The screen on the right shows the lewd splatter of Eggsy's come on the floor and Eggsy's fingers as they tug his pants and trousers back up. “Oh yeah, won’t be doin’ that again. Definitely don’ want a fantastic shag in the line of duty ever again. Lesson learned, mate.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes and clamps down on the smile that threatens to appear on his lips. Even after all that, the mouth on Eggsy never quits. Although he supposes he can't quite scold too effectively about misuse of Kingsman time or resources. Even though it had been Harry's plan, Merlin could have turned off the feed. He should have been more responsible, not to mention a better friend and mentor to Eggsy. Fuck.

Harry’s speaking low through the speakers as Merlin reaches to turn the feeds off, and he pauses for a moment.

“I meant taking the reward _you_ believe you’re owed before waiting to see what reward _I_ believe you’re owed—“ Merlin hits a button on his tablet to close the files. He doesn’t want to think about what he now owes Eggsy and Harry both. 

Suddenly an alert comes in through his glasses - he’s getting a video call, from Eggsy of all people. It’s late, nearly 3 a.m., and Merlin answers immediately on instinct, only feeling the dizzy surge of guilt in his stomach after he picks up.

“Excalibur? Everything alri—“ the words die on his tongue when he sees the image Eggsy is broadcasting. Harry, flushed and slightly panting, laid back in what must be his own bed. His chest and face are in frame, but that’s all Merlin can see until he hears Eggsy respond, breathless, “Hallo, Merlin. Didja get our present already?"

His gaze moves down and Merlin whispers “Jesus _Christ,_ Eggsy,” as he gets a good look at Harry’s broad hand wrapped around Eggsy’s cock, stroking him slow and purposeful while Eggsy rolls his hips. It’s clear from the position that Eggsy is riding Harry leisurely. 

“You were in on it, then? In the bar?"

Harry snaps his hips suddenly, shocking a moan from Eggsy that sounds like sin itself, and Merlin can see Harry’s lips quirked in a knowing smile. Eggsy manages to continue, “Nng, not- not exactly, but it’s somethin' I mighta mentioned to Harry once or twice. An’ he thought, you’ve been workin so hard, only seemed right to reward the effort, yeah? Ain’t got no problem bein’ watched when it’s you doin’ the watching, guv."

“And you just assumed I’d go along with it, aye?"

“You’re a spy, Merlin, you’re not a fucking monk. ‘Sides, that hanky on your desk says you went along with it jus’ fine. So you gonna come over, give us a hand, or what? Harry’s gettin’ awful tired an’—oh _fuck_ ,” he groans as Harry suddenly flips them over gracefully, his eyes feral as he bends Eggsy in half and begins to fuck him slow and purposefully. 

“I believe what Eggsy was trying to say was that you’ve been issued a – _ahh_ —standing invitation, starting with this evening. You’d best hurry, Merlin,” Harry says calmly. “I think the boy might be spent after this round, and he did so want to come while your cock was in his mouth.” With that Harry removes Eggsy’s glasses and tosses them onto the bedside table so that Merlin can see only a blank ceiling. He can still hear the desperate gasps of “Harry, oh _fuck_ , HARRY,” as he logs out of everything, grabs his tablet, and heads for the tube back to the shop. It's only about 10 minutes from there to Harry's on foot.

Merlin makes it in 5.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr - areyougonnakeepthat :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
